


Howie and Artie's First Time

by Eenselwig_98



Category: Know Not Why - Hannah Johnson
Genre: Bottom Howie/Top Arthur, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eenselwig_98/pseuds/Eenselwig_98
Summary: Literally what the title says.So this little story is based on the novel, know not why, by Hannah Johnson. I read it a few years back and stumbled on it recently. I wished the author wrote this scene and had it in her book and I really just wanted more of Howie and Artie. So I decided to write my own scene of what I imagined happened that night.





	Howie and Artie's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted work. All mistakes are my own.  
> The format is also not the way I spaced it but I can't bother to fix it right now, sorry O.o  
> I tried putting in pics of how I pictured both men looking from the book but it never showed up in the text thingy so I'll just put links down here for you guys.  
> Howie: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/animal-jam-clans-1/images/b/b6/99b6c9c4cf7b4a80bd6c668e89879578--tumblr-boys-hot-teens.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171009230929  
> Artie: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/fc/1e/92fc1e08c16562ebe086b7fc2b77f232.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

Howie and Artie's First Time

 

Arthur's POV

Never in a million years would I have anticipated that I would fall in love with someone like the man beneath me. He was a gorgeous human being. He was boyishly handsome what with his messy brown hair, sharp brown eyes, tanned skin- even in the midst of winter- and plush pink lips. From the moment he opened his mouth, however, I knew that he would most definitely try my patience and I was right. He was insufferable, obnoxious and spastic. Exactly the sort of person I would have never seen myself with, let alone manage to fall head over heels for. Overtime, however, he managed to seduce me with his charm and wit and adorable smile and funny remarks and sarcasm and... just everything about him drove me completely crazy and the next thing I knew I was putting my hands on his face and kissing him in the middle of the flower aisle of the store I owned. Surprising me even further, he had kissed me back.   
When his lips had touched my own I felt a spark go through my system as if he was the thing I needed all along to shock me back from the rather depressing state I had been in. When we had first started sneaking around I had thought he was just the rebound I needed to get over my ex and that I was Howie's 'experiment' into this new side to him he had never known or suspected. I could not have been more wrong. I had discovered that Howie saw me as much more than a simple experiment and I realized that he was more than just a rebound. I began to actually enjoy the time we spent talking together when we weren't sneaking around in supply closets. I had told him things that I had never told anyone before and he told me his secrets as well. He was probably also the only one who saw the real me behind the facades I usually donned for the outside world, he just got me in that way. And I saw him behind all his sarcastic remarks and jokes. I can't say I was disappointed with what I saw.   
We're lying on my futon in Kristy's apartment (my temporary home as I'll finally be moving next month), I'm lying between Howie's spread thighs and my hands are exploring the smooth skin hidden beneath his long-sleeved sweater. His arms are around my shoulders with his hands combing through my hair.   
"You're sure about this?" I ask him, knowing it's his first time-he's still a virgin at twenty-two, having had no serious relationships before.  
He rolls his eyes at me, "Yes I'm sure,now would you please shut up and get on with it," he says. I smile fondly at him, he's beautiful, I think as I stare down into his face.   
I lean down until my lips are touching his, then all bets are off. I lick a strip along the seam of his mouth, asking for permission to let me in. He obliges with a strangled sound and opens up for me. My tongue slips in, he tastes like the peppermint tea I had given him when he came to the apartment. He's moaning into my mouth and I swallow every last one of those delicious sounds.   
I trail my lips down his jaw and nibble on the sensitive spot behind his ear. His hands move toward my stomach, sending little shocks through my system as they connect with my skin as he's pushing my night shirt up. Message received. I rise to my knees between his thighs and proceed to pull it over my head finally throwing it on the floor all the while giving him a pointed look and watching him do the same. He goes one step further and removes his jeans and underwear all in one go. I'm too shocked to do anything besides stare for a minute. My overall visage is much lighter compared to Howie's what with my paler skin, blonde hair and green eyes. I let my eyes have their fill for a moment.   
"You just gonna gawk at me the entire time, Artie? 'Coz this is kinda a two man show you know." Howie says. I must have been staring for longer than I realized then. With a shake of my head and a little chuckle I do the same with my own pajama pants and underwear and take up my previous spot above him.   
"Mmm, that's more like it." He says and we start making out much more frantically than before. Out of their own accord, my hips begin to move and as a result our cocks brush against each other. We both moan at the contact. Howie gasps and breaks away from the kiss. I look down at him to see his brown eyes have glossed over and and his pupils are blown wide with arousal.   
"Does it feel good?" I breath against his ear. All he does is give a frantic nod and I preen internally at this reaction.  
The next thing he says shocks me as I was certainly not expecting it, "I wanna taste you. Wanna feel you inside me, Artie." I look down at him, my arousal having gone up ten fold.   
"You sure, Howie? I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."   
"Yes, I'm sure." Then he gives me a smile that seems both shy and coy at the same time, if that is even possible, he leans up and whispers in my ear, "I've been practicing."   
"Oh, really, for which one?" I ask him.   
He looks up at me from under his lashes, he was a seductive little minx and I don't think he was even aware of what he was doing.  
"Both. Bought a dildo a few weeks ago. Wanted to see how it would be, to make sure it was what I wanted when we did it." He says with a shrug, like it was not big deal.   
"And, what did you think?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.   
He lets out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine and did nothing to dampen my arousal, "Turns out I do like cock."  
I laugh at his crass response, "Good to know." I lean down and give him a peck on the mouth before turning us around. This time he was on top straddling me.   
I made a vague gesture with my hand toward my groin area, "Well, if you insist."   
He crawls down and I spread my thighs so he has better access to the place that I definitely would not mind that mouth to be. He looks down and takes my cock in his hand and gives it an experimental squeeze. The contact makes me moan out loud, how was it possible that only his hand could elicit this response, he was truly testing me.   
I look at the ceiling because looking down at him kneeling between my thighs with his mouth moving closer to my groin was too much.  
Then I felt the wet heat of his mouth surround the head of my cock, he sucks lightly at it before giving the rest of my length little kitten licks. I twist my hands in the blankets beneath us to refrain from bucking my hips upward. He then makes me positively groan when he wraps his hand around the base and takes the rest of the length in his mouth sucking and licking and moving his hand until I was a mess. I couldn't resist from moving my hands to his hair, not pulling but simply curling the soft strands in my hand to ground me. This seems to spur him on even more as he sucks more vigorously and moves his tongue along my slit to lick at the precome I knew was leaking out.   
I end up pulling on his hair to get his attention and he let up, releasing my cock with a pop. He looks up at me and in turn I look down at him, "Why'd you make me stop?" Howie said when he looked in my eyes, an almost pout forming on his lush lips.   
'Jesus, he was going to kill me if he kept looking at me with those glazed eyes and red, swollen lips,' I thought to myself.   
"If you'd have gone anymore, this would be over a lot sooner than we both would like," I manage to get out in between pants.   
He breaks out into a proud smile, the cheeky bastard. I roll over from the futon and stroll to the bag I had still lying in the corner of the room.   
"Hey, where you going, we're definitely not done yet." Howie said from across the room.  
I looked over my shoulder, "Oh, don't worry, I still have to fulfill your other request don't I?" I shot back looking over my shoulder and finding Howie with a pleasant (for me at least) blush on his face and eyes wide and round. "Yeah," he says under his breath.   
I walk back with the lube and condoms in hand. I push him so that he was lying on his front with his back facing me this time and spread his knees with my thighs when I knelt down before him. He posed an excellent view. Those lithe back muscles ripple as I skim my hands over his skin. I lean over him and start sucking bruises from the side of his neck, across his shoulders, down his spine and sides until I made it to his lower back. I grabbed the lube by my hand and lubed up my fingers.   
I spread his ass cheeks and lick a stripe down the crack and pause to lightly suck across the hole. Howie was already a withering beneath me, "Please, Arty, need you," he was pleading and I happily obliged. I took a finger and slowly start pushing it in his hole, nice and slow. It's a tight fit but eventually his muscles begin to loosen around the intrusion. While pushing the finger in and out I start whispering sweet nothings into his ear, reveling in the moans he let spill from those perfect lips. His hands were above his head, clutching at the covers there.   
Soon, I let a second finger enter and quickly find his prostate. He moans loudly when I assault that spot inside him and I know I have to stop teasing him, lest he comes before I was actually able to get inside. My own arousal wasn't doing much better what with his earlier performance and the broken sounds he is currently letting out. I start to scissor him open and then let a third finger in.   
"I'm ready, I'm ready, please, please, need you inside me already," Howie was mumbling in the covers, trying to cover up his moans.   
"Whatever you want love," I reply, enjoying the sound he makes when I use that nickname. I slowly remove my fingers from his hole, loving the way his muscles tighten as if not wanting to let go. I quickly put the condom on and spread the remaining lube from my fingers onto my cock. I set my left hand next to Howie's face and with my right I line up and slowly begin to sheathe my cock into his tight hole until I was completely inside. We both gasp out loud when I am finally fully sheathed inside his heat. I feel like I am going to explode as I wait for Howie's go-ahead to start moving. It feels like utter bliss when he finally nods after having gotten used to my length inside him.   
I start to move slowly in and out. Howie starts asking for more, though. I ramp up the speed and on my next thrust I move almost completely out of him until only the head was inside and then rammed back in. Howie let out a wail at this. I intertwine my fingers with his next to his head and continued to move, alternating between deep and slow thrusts and fast and hard ones. For a time all that can be heard is Howie's moans and pleads, my gasps and groans of his name as the pleasure overtook me and the sound of skin slapping against skin as my cock kept ramming into him.   
His hole soon tightens around my cock and he comes with a loud groan, untouched. This is the final straw for me as soon after I was spilling inside of him. I collapse onto his back and gently pull out and roll to the side. I tuck him into my arms, away from the wet spot, and we both come down from the aftershocks of our orgasms.   
"That was freakin' awesome, we are definitely doing that again." Howie says from the crook of my neck.   
I puff out a laugh and kiss the top of his head, "Absolutely."   
We end up falling asleep like that, with Howie's leg thrown over both of mine, his head tucked in the crook of my neck and my arm over his shoulder, hand rubbing slow circles on his back with the other arm holding his waist.   
I don't think I have ever been as happy in my life as I am in that moment, knowing with certainty that this insufferable and unbearable and funny and smart and gorgeous man was it for me.


End file.
